Happy Birthday to you, you
by La plume de Mimi
Summary: [Happy Birthday to you you.]'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO.[...]PS : Je te laisse –exceptionnellement le choix du prénom mais fais en sorte que ça me convienne aussi ! Je devrai pouvoir faire un saut à Karakura dans 10 jours, tâches de le retenir jusque là' IxR


**Bonjour à tous !**

**P**our ne pas trop changer mes habitudes, j'ai écrit un "**IchiRu**". Ce coup-ci, ma fic est offerte à _**I**_**chigo**, pour son _anniversaire_ ! XD !

**H**em...

**J**'avais bel et bien en projet de la poster le jour _même_ de son anniversaire, mais je n'ai pas pu finir à temps, c'est donc avec tout ce retard, que je poste enfin "**Happy Birthday to you, you**" (_inspirée de la chanson de __**YUI**__ -voir ci-contre-_).

**C**ette fic est issue d'un _ensemble _de _One-shot_, que je compte poursuivre par la suite, sur l'anniversaire d'_**I**_**chigo**, ou d'autres protagonistes.

**E**n ce qui concerne les personnages : **ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas**. C'est désolant, je vous l'accorde ! v.v

**M**aintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture** ! En éspérant que celle ci réponde à vos _attentes_.

**O**h ! ne ! J'oubliai : **merci infiniment à tout ceux et celles qui ont postés des reviews sur toutes mes précédentes fics, je n'aurai de cesse de vous remercier, mais, véritablement : ****Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san !**

See Ya ! ;)

* * *

**Song : **_Happy Birthday to you you. YUI _

**Genres : **Romance / Humour

**Pairing : **_Ichigo x Rukia_

**Thème : **L'anniversaire d'Ichigo !

**Situation dans le temps :** _**Futur.** Maybe...qui sait ! _

* * *

**+ °Happy Birthday to you, you° +**

_Soul Society. Hôpital general, 4eme division. _

**-Kuchiki-sama, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit la meilleure idée. Le capitaine Unohana vous a recommandé de rester allongée plusieurs jours pour votre bien et celui de…**

**-Ça ira, Isane. Murmura la dite capitaine en entrant à la suite des deux jeunes femmes sans qu'aucune d'elles ne s'y attende. **

**Rukia et la jeune vice-capitaine sursautèrent d'un même mouvement, avant de se retourner expressément et de se courber pour lui présenter leurs excuses et leurs salutations. **

**Unohana fit un pas de plus dans la chambre de sa « patiente », un sourire bienveillant aux coins des lèvres.**

**-Rukia souhaite juste écrire, c'est bien cela ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Ah… Oui ! C'est… Son anniversaire est demain. Répondit la shinigami, dont les yeux fuyaient ceux de son interlocutrice tant elle se sentait mal à l'aise en prononçant ces mots.**

**-Je vois. **

**Unohana lui adressa un second sourire chaleureux avant de porter son regard sous la poitrine de la jeune fille.**

**-**_Elle_** a l'air tranquille. Tu peux écrire sans crainte mais je te demande de te recoucher après. Ce sera plus sûr. **

**Rukia approuva d'un signe de tête.**

**-Arigato gozaimasu, Unohana-sama. Remercia-t-elle.**

**Voyant que sa supérieure s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce après avoir salué Rukia une dernière fois, Isane s'avança pour la rejoindre.**

**-Je préfèrerais… que tu restes aux côtés de Rukia. L'arrêta alors Unohana. Yoroshiku o-negai shimasu. **

**-Bien, capitaine. **

**-Tu seras prévenue si j'ai besoin de toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas trop. D'accord, Isane ? **

**Un dernier hochement de tête de sa part et Unohana Retsu quitta la chambre, qui avait pour l'occasion, été assignée à la shinigami en **_pseudo_** convalescence.**

**-Vous allez lui annoncer, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Isane alors que Rukia prenait place sur la petite table qui meublait la pièce. **

**-Huh ? **

**Elle l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi la vice-capitaine faisait allusion. Cette dernière tripota nerveusement le nœud qui refermait leur uniforme d'officier, plus que gênée d'avoir à expliciter sa demande. Ce n'était pas la question en elle-même qui la dérangeait tant, mais elle ne pouvait ne pas cacher, appréhender chaque conversation avec Rukia. La jeune femme impressionnait fortement Isane, qui lui vouait un grand respect bien que son grade soit inférieur au sien. Aussi, chaque échange était une véritable mise à l'épreuve pour elle, espérant ne jamais importuner son interlocutrice. **

**-Ce que la capitaine Unohana vous a appris à distinguer ce matin, je veux dire. C'est bien ce que vous lui allez lui écrire, ne ?**

**Rukia dévissa le capuchon de son stylo à encre et porta la plume contre la feuille de papier qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Elle eut un sourire et se mit à rédiger.**

**-…Oui. **

----------------------------------------------

_Karakura Town. 15 Juillet._

**-Eh, Ichigo ! Appela Renji.**

**L'interpellé se retourna. **

**La fête à l'occasion de son anniversaire battait son plein depuis près de deux heures. Ses amis les plus proches avaient bien sûr été invités –**Inoue, Ishida, Sado et Tatsuki**- ainsi que quelques autres camarades de classe. C'était la raison pour laquelle Keigo et Mizuhiro étaient aussi là. La présence de Tôshirô, Matsumoto et Renji était par contre, plus…**_surprenante._

**Il avait beau être supérieur à la jeune femme, le capitaine de la dixième division n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que celui de suivre sa subalterne, celle-ci s'étant créée sa propre réputation en tant qu'adoratrice de fêtes en tout genre, tant que le saké coulait à flot. Le déplacement sur terre **_juste_** pour cette occasion ne s'était pas fait sans broncher, mais Tôshirô était là, à surveiller Matsumoto comme une baby-sitter l'aurait fait avec l'enfant qu'elle avait à sa charge. **_Pathétique…_

**Renji, quand à lui, avait été envoyé en remplacement de Rukia, celle-ci étant provisoirement alitée et ne pouvant donc pas assister à l'événement du jour.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Reprit Ichigo à l'intention du vice-capitaine de la sixième division. **

**-Rukia m'a filé ça pour toi. Lui dit-il en lui fourrant directement la lettre entre les mains. **

**-Ah…merci.**

**-Humph… Fut le marmonnement incompréhensible qui servit de réponse à Renji. **

**Ichigo décacheta l'enveloppe qu'il venait de se voir remettre. Il connaissait trop Rukia pour savoir que ce ne serai pas elle qui irait lui écrire de longues et langoureuses lettres mais il fut surpris du peu de contenu que celle qu'il avait devant les yeux, possédait. **

**-Ano, Kurosaki-kun… **

**Inoue s'avança vers lui, un verre dont le liquide qu'il contenait était à vérifier –certainement le résultat d'un mélange douteux-fait-maison par la jeune fille- à la main. **

**-Ce sont des nouvelles de Kuchiki-san ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? **

**-Ah…ouai. Une fille…**

**-Hein ?**

**-Ce sera une fille. **

_Ce sera une fille. _

…

----------------------------------------------

_**Ce sera une fille.**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO.**_

_**PS :**__** Je te laisse –**__exceptionnellement__**- le choix du prénom mais fais en sorte que ça me convienne aussi ! Je devrai pouvoir faire un saut à Karakura dans 10 jours, tâches de le retenir jusque là !**_

_**PS 2 :**__** Si ton gâteau d'anniversaire a été fait par Yuzu, garde moi une part.**_

_**PS 3 :**__** Je vais bien. **_


End file.
